helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Yonemura Kirara
|caption = Yonemura Kirara, December 2017 |nickname = |birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = A |zodiac = |height = 146cm |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Idol |active = 2016-present ( years) |agency = UP-FRONT PROMOTION (2016-) |label = UP-FRONT WORKS |generation = 25th Generation |join = January 2016 |days = |acts = Hello Pro Kenshuusei }} Yonemura Kirara (米村姫良々) is a member of Hello Pro Kenshuusei under Hello! Project. Biography Early Life Yonemura Kirara was born on April 30, 2004 in Aichi, Japan. 2016 On January 15, Yonemura joined Hello Pro Kenshuusei alongside Noguchi Kurumi, Ono Kotomi, Kodama Sakiko and Kiyono Momohime. She was introduced at Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2016 2gatsu・3gatsu ~SINGING!~ on February 13."ハロプロ研修生に新メンバーが加入！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2016-01-15. 2017 On March 10, it was announced that Yonemura and Yamazaki Yuhane would appear in a commercial for PIZZA-LA's new spring product "Yokubari Quarter" also starring Matsuko Deluxe."ハロプロ研修生の米村姫良々・山﨑夢羽「PIZZA-LA」CM出演決定！！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2017-03-09."よくばりクォーター「どれから食べよう」篇 (15秒)" (in Japanese). PIZZA-LA (via YouTube). 2017-03-10. 2018 On March 20, she will participate in a fanclub event titled Engeki Joshibu "Bokutachi Karen na Shounen Gasshoudan" DVD Hatsubai Kinen Special Event in Nagoya at Midland Square Cinema 2 alongside Maeda Kokoro, Noguchi Kurumi, Yamazaki Yuhane, Nishida Shiori and Shimakura Rika. On April 4, she will participate in a fanclub event titled Hello Pro Kenshuusei Special Event in Nagoya ~Hajimemashite! 3~ at Midland Square Cinema 2 alongside Hashisako Rin, Tamenaga Shion and Shutto Anna. Personal Life Education= As of April 2017, Yonemura is currently in her first year of middle school. |-|Friendships= Yonemura gets along well with her Hello Pro Kenshuusei generation-mate Kiyono Momohime. |-|Name Meaning= Yonemura's given name, Kirara, means "princess" (姫; ki) and "good" (良; ra) repeated (々). |-|Nicknames= *'Yone' (よね): Used by Maeda Kokoro.http://hpkenshu.web.fc2.com/kenblog/tamago_2017_03/p_1965.html Profile Stats= *'Name:' Yonemura Kirara (米村姫良々) *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Aichi, Japan *'Blood type:' A *'Height:' 146cm *'Western Zodiac': Taurus *'Hello! Project Status:' **2016-01-15: Hello Pro Kenshuusei *'Hello! Project groups:' **Hello Pro Kenshuusei (2016-Present) *'UP-FRONT PROMOTION Status:' **2016-01-15: Member |-|Q&A= *'Special Skill:' Baton *'Hobbies:' Watching videos, Collecting stationeries *'Favorite Music Genre:' J-Pop (mostly Hello! Project) *'Favorite Food:' Watermelon *'Favorite Sport:' Athletics (short-distance run) *'Favorite School Subject:' History *'Favorite Color:' Pink, Light Blue *'Motto:' Gashin Shoutan (臥薪嘗胆; Persevering Through Hardships) *'Favorite Hello! Project songs:' "Give me Love", "Fantasy ga Hajimaru", "Silver no Udedokei", "AMa no Jaku" *'Looks Up To:' Suzuki Airi, Yajima Maimi Works Internet *2016- Hello! Project Station Commercials *2017 PIZZA-LA "Yokubari Quarter" (よくばりクォーター) (with Yamazaki Yuhane) Trivia *Her most happy moment is when she is sleeping. *In an interview with Top Yell in July 2016, she said her future dream is to have her name spoken when people talk about Hello! Project, and she'd also like to give food reports on TV. See Also *Gallery:Yonemura Kirara *List:Yonemura Kirara Concert & Event Appearances References External Links *Official Profile es:Yonemura Kirara Category:25th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:2016 Additions Category:2004 Births Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Members born after Hello! Project's formation Category:April Births Category:Members from Aichi Category:Blood Type A Category:Members currently attending middle school